Mulan xxxxxxxx Mary Poppins- Mary -popppinns- Me, Mulan
by Emma Black13
Summary: The ongoing story of how two soulmates in the other corners of the Earth find each other and go through day to day lives. Sweeter and more meaningful than one would think. Mulan's short, smart, quick-mindedness meets with Mary's pensive, philisophical and long overbearing thoughts. They contrast into a beautiful masterpiece.


One morning it was rainy and that happened to annoy Mary Poppins very dearly, because it kept on hitting at her roof and it kept on waking her up. She did not want to tend to the annoying little children known as Jane and Michael Banks.

She decided to wake up, because she realized that she didn't have to go to work. No-one paid her anyways and it seemed a tidbit peculiar that the Banks family thought that a free nanny like herself seemed safe, it's very concerning when some lady comes down and decides to be one's nanny with no pay. It seems like what a kidnapper would do, so Mary left the idea of taking care of the children, even if they might find themselves alone all day with nothing but a box of matches, it wasn't Mary's business so she stayed in her place doing what she loved- going to the bakery under her apartment that solely belonged to her. If it didn't she would move out. She couldn't stand the idea of living next to another persons _home_. No,no, that would be atrocious! Superfragicalilisticexpialidocious!

Somewhere on the other side of the world, there was a Mulan.

Mulan was happy. She was going to walk her pet dog, Little Brother. The dog was happy. Mulan became sad and lonely, so she ate a Milano cookie. That made her happy. She fed her dog some. He became happy. Mulan was chill. She ate another cookie. She became addicted. Now she's a main character on 'My 600lb Life'. She didn't mind because she got money for starring on the show. With her money, she bought stuff. More Milano cookies, and useless things you find on Amazon in Bulk. Things that are made in China that are pure plastic. Mulan bought it and treasured it because it was made in China where she lives. Mulan is living in a communist country, but she's okay with that. Tiny apartments make you look like a hoarder when they're messy. So this means Mulan was an extra large hoarder. She was happy because now she can star on 'Hoarders'. Mulan got lots of money. Hooray for Mulan. Yippee Yai Yay!

Mary Poppins was at the bakery underneath her apartment drinking her daily ice-cold golden fresh beer when she realized she'd never been to Mesopotamia, where beer originated. Oh my lord, she thought, I won't ever be able to go to Mesopotamia, only Iraq! This thought made her shudder and frightened, she needed to ask the bakery owner for another Blue Moon. "Blue Moon, Blue Moon, give me a Blue Moon! Whether it's bad for me, as far as I can see, it's a heallllllllttttttttyyyyyyy BLUUUUUUUEEEE MOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN! Waiter give me a Blue Moon bring me one please, oh I'm begging on my knees, I pay the price and tax and such oh don't you know I love you so much, hand me a Blue Moon pretty please, come over here with a beer with ease. I wash the scones right down my throat! Wait I don't have scones, don't let me gloat! Bring me pumpkin scones, pretty please, I need them, need them, need them why can't you beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve? Oh waiter please. Some scones and beer. I need them here, right now, no fear. I have money. In my bag for thee. Don't make me cry I'll say goodbye give them... to me." she sang and sang over and over. She received her beer and scones for free, the waiter had ran away from the bakery with all his profits and foods, to go and move his bakery somewhere else. Nobody knows why.

Mulan is going to bed. She likes her favorite bedtime novel, 'The Trial of Featherbottom, the Duck with No Feathers on His Bottom'. She read aloud happily with her dog.

Mulan : Once upon a-

Little Brother : -woof-

Mulan : -there was a-

Little Brother -woof-

Mulan : -that had no-

Little Brother : -woof-

Mulan -on his-

Little Brother: -woof-

-This went on for some time. Mulan and Little Brother fell asleep. They were both dreaming about Milano cookies. Mulan's apartment was cleaned up that night. The HOA fairies of China did it. Mulan was dreaming of Milano cookies. Little Brother was dreaming of them, too. They both woke up the next morning. They were cool and they drank Capri-Sun and Sunny-D for breakfast. This brought a bright start to their day. Though there were clouds of pollution obscuring the sunlight. They both walked along the streets. They walked to their jobs. Mulan is a bartender. She works at 'No.98 Bar'. Little Brother is the Head Executive Chef. Little Brother works at the restaurant 'Kyoto Kaden Minokichi Kaiseki-Ryori' in Pangu Hotel. It is very expensive where Little Brother works because he also owns the place. He puts his heart and soul into cooking. "I'm tired I want to go home and sleep now." said Mulan. "Me too." said Little Brother. They went home and went to bed. Mulan magically lost weight somehow. It wasn't the HOA fairies this time.

Mary Poppins left and sold the bakery to a new bakery owner. He wanted to expand his hard work into multiple restaurants, hoping this would make a large boom in the management of bakery business. He was a young man with hopes and dreams, ignorant to the fact that Mary would be crushing them like she does with her scones and her beer cans once applied to her wrinkle free forehead. He did not know she would make noise every day screaming loudly at the nothingness of her apartment. He did not notice the disarray of the bakery and the flour sprawled everywhere, the cashier looted and a refrigerator door left creaked open. He only saw the pictures on ' ', however it did not make any sense that there would be a commercial property in the 'Homes for sale section'. Perhaps it was a malfunction, but he didn't know or cared. He also didn't know he'd be facing years of torture if he didn't leave that bakery right then. On to grander things, Mary was planning to create a protest towards Mesopotamia becoming Iraq- 'Let's Get (Mesopotamia) Back Today!', or LGBT for short. She bought an airplane ticket to Iraq, but a sneaky sleuth decided to switch their ticket to China with her ticket to Iraq. Yes, this is a really depressing thing that made my screams and tears, she paid for that ticket, she deserves it and needs it! But alas, things aren't always perfect, but they do always happen for a reason. She went aboard the plane and it took very long. But she persisted, and made it to China. Why, I'm in China!, she thought, baffled but not entirely disappointed. She didn't really mind where her beer came from, she had gotten over it though it may have been a tantalizing thought at first. She went to a bar called 'No.98 Bar'. She thought the bartender was cute, so she followed her home into the darkness, even though it wasn't really supposed to be dark out, it was just that the sky was grey with the aftermath of the constant mass production of plastic Lightsabers and Yodeling Pickle toys, both peculiar, but funny. She made it to the bartender's apartment who met up with what seemed to be her dog. They walked in as Poppins followed, and they entered the bartender's apartment. While Mulan was sleeping, Mary Poppins helped her weight control medicine go down with a teaspoon of sugar. She made Mulan lose all her weight with a touch of magic.

Mulan was feeling paranoid. She was afraid some stranger was in her apartment.

She turned around...

and...

s a w

S

Mulan's heart skipped a beat. She was astonished.

Mulan: H-hello. What are you doing here, invading my home? This is a _communist_ country! You get shelter for free! Go on!

Mary Poppins felt very unwelcomed and rather offended, so she retorted " Well nobody asked you to be ever so rude!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 ** _NO PLAGIARIZING! THAT IS MEAN AND NOT NICE TO A POOR OLD LADY LIKE ME WITH NO OTHER SOURCE OF ENTERTAINMENT ! THOSE WHO PLAGIARIZE SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF THEMSELVES! TAKING ONE'S HARD WORK AND CALLING IT THEIR OWN WITH THE SIMPLE COPY N' PASTE! YOU MUST WORK HARD TO RECEIVE GOOD KARMA! BE HARD-WORKING!_**


End file.
